Yellow's undying Yearning for love
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: After seeing "AmaranthWriter's" T rated Red and Yellow stories, i decided to type up my own T rated Red and Yellow story. I owe my inspiration for this story to "AmaranthWriter". In this story, Red and Yellow are having a picnic and start talking about life, love, and pokemon. After arguing, Yellow makes a confession that Red didn't expect to hear. He then tells her what he wants.


It was a windy and cloudy day in Pallet Town. None the less, Red and Yellow thought it was a very good day to have a picnic. They have finished laying out their picnic blanket and start spreading out the food on the blanket. They spread out 2 big bottles of soda, a big bag of chips, a box of crackers, and 2 apples on the blanket. Yellow decides to end the silence immediately after they start chowing down, even though Red is eating like a langolier and sweating at the same time.

Yellow says, "What in the heck is wrong with you?"

Yellow says, "Did you forget to eat this week?"

Red says while his mouth is full, "I jumst suddemly bhad the cravbing fork junk food."

Yellow says, "Enough talking with your mouth full!"

Yellow says, "I can't fucking understand you."

Red says, "I said i just suddenly had the craving for junk food."

Yellow grabs a few chips, eats them, and then drinks some of her soda.

Yellow says, "You eat like a langolier or a snorlax."

Red says, "I resent that statement."

Yellow says, "And i resent your gluttonous ways."

Red says, "Tough turkey."

Red burps a big loud one right in Yellow's face.

Yellow yells, "EWW!"

Yellow yells, "YUCK!"

Yellow says "Your fucking breath is fucking stanky."

Red says, "My fucking breath happens to be just fucking fine the way it fucking is."

Yellow says, "There's this old product called tooth paste."

Yellow says, "I suggest you try it every morning."

Red says, "Har har har!"

Red says while chomping on a hand full of cheese crackers, "Not fucking funny."

Yellow says, "Neither was the fact that you burped right into my fucking face."

Red says while chomping on a hand full of cheese crackers, "Get over it."

Yellow says, "Your breath smells like pokemon shit."

Red takes a big gulp of his soda.

Red says, "I'll have you know i'm not a fucking shit eater."

Red says, "Do you see poo coming out of my mouth?"

Yellow eats a few crackers and then takes another sip of her soda.

Yellow says, "No, but i see a little soda, chips, saliva, and crackers coming out of your mouth."

Yellow says, "Your mouth smells like a toilet."

Red says while changing the subject, "It's kinda weird seeing those cute little pichu near us when we're sitting by a lake."

Yellow says, "Why is that?"

Red says, "Electric pokemon are at a disadvantage against water and so most of them naturally hate being near water."

Yellow says, "Boring!"

Red says, "I'll have you know electric pokemon are very interesting."

Yellow takes yet another sip of her soda.

Yellow says, "Not if you state obvious facts about them again and again."

Yellow grabs a hand full of chips and eats them.

Red says, "So i love to fucking discuss pokemon facts."

Red says, "I am going to be a pokemon master one of these days."

Red grabs a big hand full of chips, stuffs them all in his mouth, and starts chomping on them like a langolier.

Yellow says, "I think it's great that you want to become a pokemon master, but you don't have to talk constantly about pokemon and pokemon battles."

Yellow says, "Also, there's more to life than pokemon, pokemon battles, and trying to become a pokemon master."

Red says, "What else is there?"

Yellow says while blushing, "Romance!"

Red says, "Why the hell would i want to talk about something so fucking boring."

After hearing this, Yellow spits out her soda she was gulping.

Yellow yells out, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Red says, "It looks like i'm not the only one with bad picnic manners."

Yellow yells out, "I WAS ASKING ABOUT WHAT YOU JUST SAID ABOUT ROMANCE."

Yellow grabs a big hand full of crackers and starts chomping on them ferociously.

Red says, "Why are you getting all cranky all of a sudden?"

Red says, "There's no need to fuss."

Red says, "All i said was why the hell would i want to talk about something so fucking boring."

Yellow yells out, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY ROMANCE IS FUCKING BORING!"

Yellow takes a big gulp of her soda like a woman drinking out of a big liquor bottle, who has just been dumped.

Red says, "So i can't say anything about ridiculous romance?"

Yellow yells out, "NO!"

Yellow yells out, "YOU CAN'T SAY NOTHING ABOUT ROMANCE."

Red says, "Yes!"

Red says, "I won't say anything about ridiculous romance."

Red grabs a few chips and eats them.

Yellow yells out, "I'M WARNING YOU RED."

Red takes another big gulp of his soda and burps out loud. He spots 5 pichus a few feet away from him and Yellow.

Red says, "Hey pichus."

Red says, "I have a joke for all of you."

Red says, "What's the one thing women love to yak about constantly that puts dudes to sleep?"

Red stays silent for a few seconds and the 5 pichus have a confused look on their faces.

Red says, "Romance!"

Red and 2 of the male pichus began cracking up after the punch line, but Yellow and the remaining 3 female pichus looked pissed off.

Red says, "I have another joke for all of you."

Red says, "What's more tedious for dudes than romance?"

Red stays silent for a few seconds and the 5 pichus have a confused look on their faces again.

Red says, "Marriage!"

Red and 2 of the male pichus started laughing out loud after the punch line, but Yellow and the remaining 3 female pichus' faces started turning red with madness.

Red says, "I have a riddle for all of you."

Red says, "What do dudes fear hearing the most?"

Red stays silent for a few seconds and the 5 pichus have a confused look on their faces yet again.

Red says, "Hearing a woman yak on and on about her feelings."

Red and 2 of the male pichus started laughing out loud after the answer, but Yellow and the remaining 3 female pichus got so mad, that their blood pressure went up to 200.

Yellow yells out, "SHUT THE GOT DAM FUCK UP!"

Red and the 2 male pichus are frighten by the power in Yellow's voice. In fact, the 2 male pichus become so frighten, that they accidently pee and poop on the grass.

Yellow yells out, "IS THIS GANG UP ON THE FEMALE GENDER DAY OR SOMETHING?"

Yellow yells out, "IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU CALLED ROMANCE BORING, BUT THEN YOU HAD TO TELL YOUR FUCKING JOKES AGAINST WOMEN AND ROMANCE."

Yellow yells out, "AFTER THAT, YOU DECIDE TO END THINGS WITH A GOT DAM FUCKING RIDDLE."

Yellow yells out, "A FUCKING RIDDLE WITH A FUCKING ANSWER THAT I DID NOT FUCKING LIKE."

Yellow starts breathing hard after finishing her ranting. The 5 pichus slowly walked away after that long and loud rant that Yellow made.

Red says, "Take it easy, Yeller!"

Red says, "I mean Yellow."

Red says, "I was just having fun with my jokes and closing riddle."

Yellow says and yells, "Your jokes and closing riddle were NOT FUNNY."

Red says, "Yes they were and just for the record, i wasn't trying to make hate jokes against women."

Red says, "2 of the 5 pichus that were near here a minute ago found my jokes and closing riddle to be funny."

Red says, "Those 2 loved hearing my funny ass jokes."

Yellow says, "Those 2 were probably males just like you."

Yellow says and yells, "I'm guessing those 3 other pichus were females like me and found your jokes and closing riddle to be NOT FUNNY."

Red says, "I'm not fucking deaf."

Yellow yells, "NO!"

Yellow says, "You're just freaking dumb."

Yellow drinks a big gulp of her soda.

Red says, "I'm not a fucking dummy."

Red grabs a few crackers, eats them, and then takes yet another big gulp of his soda.

Yellow says, "For someone who says they're not a dummy, you sure do tell some dumb and insensitive jokes about women, marriage, and romance."

Yellow says, "I also think you're a jerk."

Yellow grabs a hand full of chips, chomps on them, and then takes another big gulp of her soda."

Red says, "Am i a cool jerk?"

Yellow says, "Yes!"

Red says, "I bet you hated admitting that."

Yellow says, "Yes!"

Red says, "Am i a handsome jerk?"

Yellow says while blushing, "Yes!"

Red says, "Why thank you miss yells a lot."

Yellow says, "You must have a fucking death wish, since you keep making fun of my name."

Red says, "I don't have a death wish, Yellow."

Yellow says, "Good for you."

Red says, "Death wishes are for sorry ass bastards."

Red says, "I'm better than that."

Red says, "I'm an awesome bad ass pokemon trainer."

Yellow says, "With a below average IQ."

Red yells, "MY IQ IS AVERAGE."

Yellow says, "If you consider your mostly hollow head to be average, than i guess you're right."

Red says, "That's no way to talk to a future pokemon trainer."

Yellow says, "You're also an intellectual jackass."

Yellow grabs a hand full of crackers, chomps on them, and then takes yet another big gulp of her soda."

Red yells, "I'M NO FUCKING INTELLECTUAL JACKASS."

Red yells, "NOR AM I SOMEONE WITH A BELOW AVERAGE IQ."

Red yells, "I AM WHAT I AM.

Yellow says, "I can't argue with that logic."

Yellow says, "You are who you are."

Red says, "Dam straight."

Red says, "You're fucking right."

Red says, "I'm me."

Yellow says, "I forgot to mention that you're a hot head too."

Yellow says, "I guess that's to be expected."

Yellow says, "They say red heads are the most hot headed."

Red yells, "I AM NOT A HOT HEAD."

Yellow says, "Oh really?"

Red yells, "REALLY!"

Yellow grabs a few chips and starts chomping on them.

Red says, "You know what they say about short people?"

Yellow says, "What?"

Red says, "They say that short people are the ones that are the most short tempered."

Red says, "I guess i shouldn't had been surprised by your rage rant a few minutes ago, shorty."

Yellow yells, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Red yells, "I CALLED YOU SHORTY."

Red yells, "YOU'RE SO FUCKING SHORT YOU LOOK A YEAR YOUNGER THAN WHAT YOU ARE."

Red yells, "LOOKS LIKE A CERTAIN LITTLE GIRL DIDN'T EAT HER VEGETABLES WHILE GROWING UP."

Red grabs a few chips, eats them, and then takes a 4th big gulp of his soda.

Yellow yells, "I HATE BEING CALLED LITTLE."

Yellow yells, "I'M NOT LITTLE AND MY EATING HABITS ARE MY BUSINESS."

Red yells, "DRINK SOME MILK, LITTLE GIRL!"

Yellow yells, "STOP CALLING ME LITTLE!"

Red says, "Whatever!"

Yellow says, "Thank you, hot head."

Red yells, "DON'T CALL ME HOT HEAD!"

Yellow grabs a few chips and starts chomping on them. She also takes a 4th big gulp of her soda.

Red yells, "DON'T GO CHOMPING ON THOSE CHIPS LIKE A LANGOLIER WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Red yells, "I HATE BEING LOOKED AND TALKED DOWN ON."

Yellow says, "Now look who's going on a rage rant!"

Yellow says, "Red, you seriously need to do something about your rage issues."

Yellow says, "When you raise your voice like that, it only makes you sound barbaric."

Red yells, "SHUT IT, YELLOW!"

Red yells, "KEEP YOUR SHITTY ADVICE TO YOURSELF!"

Yellow says, "It's so very uncool."

Yellow grabs a few crackers and starts chomping on them. She also takes a 5th big gulp of her soda.

Red yells, "LISTEN YOU!"

Red yells, "DON'T CHOMP CRACKERS IN MY FACE!"

Yellow yells, "QUIT WITH ALL THE FUCKING YELLING!"

Yellow yells, "I'M NOT FUCKING DEAF."

Red yells, "OKAY!"

Red grabs a few crackers, eats them, and then takes a 5th big gulp of his soda.

Red says, "I guess i'm sorry for getting your name wrong."

Yellow says, "Well i guess i'm sorry for making fun of your fire like hair."

Red says, "Yes!"

Red says, "I get it already."

Red says, "I have a short fuse."

Yellow says, "I'm proud of you, Red."

Yellow says, "The first step is admitting that you have the problem."

Yellow says, "You've made a lot of progress today."

Red grabs a few chips, eats them, and then takes a 6th big gulp of his soda.

Yellow says, "Most people with anger issues refuse to admit that they have them."

Yellow says, "I'm sure that if you went to anger management class, you could learn how to better control your rage issues."

Yellow grabs a few chips and starts chomping on them. She also takes a 6th big gulp of her soda.

Red says, "I ain't going to no anger management class."

Red says, "I'll deal with my own anger issues my own way."

Red says, "Besides, being stuck in a class room with a bunch of fucking mad maniacs will probably make me more of a fucking mad maniac."

Yellow says, "I doubt it."

Yellow says, "You're a little to far gone when it comes to controlling your rage issues."

Yellow says, "Also, you still lack self control when it comes to your impulses."

Yellow says, "That's probably your greatest weakness."

Yellow says, "A weakness that needs to be dealt with."

Yellow says, "You seriously need an attitude adjustment."

Red says, "And you need to keep your own shitty got dam advice to yourself."

Yellow says, "When i want to give advice, i'm fucking going to fucking give it."

Red says, "Get off my back!"

Yellow says, "You get off of my back!"

Red yells, "NO!"

Red yells, "YOU GET OFF OF MY BACK!"

Yellow yells, "NO!"

Yellow yells, "YOU!"

Red yells, "YOU STARTED THIS GOT DAM ARGUMENT."

Yellow yells, "WELL YOU"RE KEEPING IT GOING."

Red yells, "I DON'T NEED SOMEONE FUCKING TELLING ME HOW TO FUCKING ACT, TALK, AND THINK."

Yellow yells, "WELL I DON'T NEED SOMEONE FUCKING TELLING ME HOW TO FUCKING ACT, TALK, AND THINK."

Red yells, "I'VE GOT BETTER FUCKING THINGS TO DO THAN TO TELL YOU HOW TO FUCKING ACT, TALK, AND THINK."

Yellow yells, "LIKE TRYING TO NOT ACT, TALK, AND THINK SO RECKLESSLY?"

Red yells, "NOT THIS SHITTY FUCKING STUFF AGAIN."

Yellow yells, "I FUCKING SWEAR RED, YOU ACT SO FUCKING RECKLESS YOU MAKE ME WANT TO FUCKING SCREAM OUT LOUD."

Red yells, "YOU'RE ALREADY FUCKING SCREAMING."

Yellow yells, "I'M NOT SCREAMING, I'M YELLING."

Yellow yells, "THERE'S A FUCKING GOT DAM SHITTY DIFFERENCE YOU INTELLECTUAL JACKASS."

Red yells, "ASIDE FROM THE INSULTS, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TRY TO FUCKING TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS BEST FOR ME?"

Yellow yells, "BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU DEEPLY, GOT DAM IT."

Yellow blushes after yelling that last sentence.

Red yells and says, "WELL WHO NEEDS what did you just say?"

Yellow still blushing says, "You heard me, so don't make me say it twice!"

Red says, "Okay, a minute ago, i was pissed off at you, but now i'm just fucking down right confused."

Red grabs a few crackers, eats them, and then takes a 7th big gulp of his soda.

Yellow says while blushing, "You boys are such clueless bastards when it comes to women."

Yellow grabs a few crackers and starts chomping on them. She also takes a 7th big gulp of her soda.

Red says, "Well you women are such complex bitches when it comes to knowing what you want and need."

Yellow says, "You just don't get it, do ya?"

Red says, "No i don't and i'm okay with it."

Yellow says, "You're okay with being a jerk who's an intellectual jackass?"

Red says, "Don't go trying to provoke me again!"

Yellow says, "Did your mother drop you on your head when you were a baby?"

Red says, "Not that it's any of your got dam business, but yes."

Red says, "She did drop me on my head 3 times when i was a baby."

Red grabs a few chips, eats them, and then takes an 8th big gulp of his soda.

Yellow says, "Well that explains a lot."

Red says, "What explains a lot?"

Yellow says, "The fact that you got dropped on your head 3 times as a baby is the reason why you're as dumb as a door knob when it comes to understanding a girl's feelings."

Yellow grabs a few crackers and starts chomping on them. She also takes an 8th big gulp of her soda.

Red says, "I don't have the intelligence of a fucking door knob."

Yellow says, "Well than, you must be dumber than a door knob."

Red yells, "I'M A HELL OF A LOT SMARTER THAN A FUCKING GOT DAM DOOR KNOB."

Yellow yells, "THEN START ACTING LIKE IT!"

Red says, "I'll fucking act the way i fucking want too."

Yellow says, "Even if it means never getting a girlfriend?"

Red says, "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Yellow says, "Is pokemon and becoming a pokemon master all you care about?"

Red says, "No!"

Red says, "I also care about food too."

Red grabs a few chips, eats them, and then takes a 9th big gulp of his soda.

Yellow says, "That's your problem Red."

Yellow says, "You're so obsessed with pokemon and becoming a pokemon master that you've lost your grip on reality."

Yellow says, "Life is just one big pokemon battle for you."

Red says, "Yes!"

Yellow says, "You've just confirmed my suspicion."

Yellow says, "Your life revolves around pokemon."

Yellow says, "You're nothing more than a slave to your own obsession."

Red says, "I'm not a slave to my dream."

Red says, "I have an undying desire to become a pokemon master and no one and nothing is going to stop me."

Yellow says, "I guess training pokemon and winning gym badges is all you're good for."

Red says, "Do you have a problem with my determination to accomplish my dream?"

Yellow grabs a few chips and starts chomping on them. She also takes a 9th big gulp of her soda.

Yellow says, "No!"

Yellow says, "I just don't like the fact that you're willing to view pokemon as an obligation to your way of life."

Yellow says, "Ever since you've become a pokemon trainer, you've basically thrown away your chance at having a care free childhood."

Red says, "Yellow, are you familiar with the law of equivalent exchange?"

Yellow says, "No!"

Red says, "The law of equivalent exchange states that in order to obtain something, something of equal value must be given."

Red says, "In other words, if you want to gain anything in life, you have to sacrifice something."

Red says, "Believe me when i say that even though i was arrogant and impulsive when i first started out as a pokemon trainer, i knew exactly what i was getting myself into."

Yellow says, "Wow!"

Yellow says, "I'm impressed, Red."

Yellow says, "You've managed to teach me something today."

Yellow says, "I didn't even know about the law of equivalent exchange."

Yellow says, "It sounds like a very interesting law and universal fact."

Yellow says, "There's just one error with the law of equivalent exchange."

Red says, "By all means."

Red says, "Enlighten me!"

Red says, "What's the error in the law of equivalent exchange?"

Yellow says, "There are some people born into this world that don't have to work for anything."

Red says, "That's just one minor exception."

Red grabs a few crackers, eats them, and then takes a 10th big gulp of his soda.

Yellow says, "Are you really satisfied with sacrificing so much just to become a pokemon master?"

Yellow grabs a few crackers and starts chomping on them. She also takes a 10th big gulp of her soda.

Red says, "Yes!"

Red says, "Yellow, why does it bother you so much that i'm very focused on becoming a pokemon master?"

Red says, "You sound like you have a problem with the way i live my life."

Yellow says, "You stupid handsome boy."

Yellow says, "I do have a problem with how you live your life."

Red says, "Well than, i have a right to know just what is it that you have a problem with about my way of life."

Yellow says, "Where do i begin?"

Red says, "Start talking!"

Yellow says, "1. You think the whole world revolves around pokemon."

Yellow says, "2. You're obsessed and consumed with becoming a pokemon master."

Yellow says, "3. Last, but not least, you treat pokemon battles like their your girlfriends."

Red says, "They are like my girlfriends, so what's your point?"

Yellow says, "Do i have to spell it out for you?"

Red says, "Just spit it out already!"

Yellow yells while blushing, "I LOVE YOU, YOU STUPID JERK."

Red says while blushing, "Huh!"

Yellow whispers while blushing, "I love you my red headed jerk."

Red says while blushing, "Do you love me like a special friend or something more than that?"

Yellow yells while blushing, "I LOVE YOU."

Yellow yells while blushing, "I LOVE YOU."

Yellow yells while blushing, "I LOVE YOU."

Yellow yells while blushing, "I LOVE YOU."

Yellow yells while blushing, "I LOVE YOU."

Yellow yells while blushing, "I LOVE YOU."

Yellow says while blushing, "Fine!"

Yellow says while blushing, "I'm in love with you."

Red yells while blushing, "WOW!"

Red says while blushing, "I knew you loved me, but i didn't know your love for me was that deep and passionate."

For 45 seconds, Red and Yellow stare at each other while blushing and neither of them say a word to each other. After 45 seconds of silence, Yellow speaks to Red.

Yellow says while blushing, "Well, say something!"

Yellow gets an idea in her head and smiles seductively at Red.

Yellow says while smiling seductively, "Well if you're not going to say something, then i will, but i won't use words to get my point across."

Yellow crawls over to Red, wraps her arms around him tightly, and locks her lips with him. He's too shocked to even hug her back, but doesn't try to pull away from the 2 minutes and 3 seconds long kiss. When she finally releases him from her arms and lips, they both look at each other while blushing. She's smiling and he's not.

Yellow says while smiling seductively, "So tell me you bad boy!"

Yellow says while smiling seductively, "Did i get my point across?"

Red has a stoic look on his face.

Red says, "You sure know how to show a lot of passion."

Red says, "I don't really know what i should say or do next."

Yellow's seductive smile quickly turns to a look of worry and rejection.

Yellow says with a look of worry and rejection, "Be honest with me, Red!"

Yellow says with a look of worry and rejection, "Am i making you uncomfortable?"

Red's stoic look quickly changes back to his regular happy expression.

Red says, "No!"

Yellow's look of worry and rejection quickly changes back to her regular happy expression.

Yellow says, "Thanks!"

Yellow says, "What do you have to say about the way i got my point across to you?"

Red says while blushing, "I actually love the way you used your sexy lips instead of your words to get your point across."

Yellow says, "Hearing that means a lot to me."

Yellow says while blushing, "Now that that is cleared up, will you be my boyfriend?"

Red says, "Yes!"

A big smile appears on Yellow's face.

Yellow yells, "YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!"

Red says, "I'm happy too."

Yellow says, "I just have one last question."

Red says, "Talk to me!"

Yellow says, "How much do you love me?"

Red says, "Does this answer your question?"

Red crawls over to Yellow, wraps his arms around her tightly, and locks lips with her. She then wraps her arms around him and the kiss lasts for 58 seconds. They unlock their arms and lips with each other and look at each other with red cheeks.

Yellow says while blushing, "Oh yeah."

Yellow says while blushing, "That answers my question thoroughly."

Yellow says while blushing, "You sure know how to please a girl."

Red says while blushing, "And you know how to show passion."

Red says, "Now i finally know why you hate it when i pay more attention to pokemon than i do to you and why you seem to get an angry jealous expression on your face every time another girl tries to get romantic with me."

Red says, "It's because you've been in love with me."

Yellow says, "Yes!"

Yellow says, "I finally got you to understand that."

Yellow says, "However, just because i'm your girlfriend now, doesn't mean i'll love your bad temper like i love you."

Red says, "I know and don't worry about my anger issues!"

Red says, "I'll learn how to control them."

Red says, "However, just because i'm your boyfriend now, doesn't mean i'll learn to love your nagging like i love you."

Yellow says, "Understood!"

Yellow says, "I'm glad to hear that you'll learn how to control your anger issues and don't worry about my bad nagging habit."

Yellow says, "I'll get out of that bad habit."

Red says, "Yay!"

Yellow says, "Well, since most of our junk food is gone and all of our soda is gone, i guess we could feed each other our apples.

Red says, "Yes!"

Red and Yellow feed each other their apples and then after eating them, they laid on the ground and watch the clouds go by. Both of them are on cloud 9 and loving it.

**Well, that's my story for all you pokemon fans, authors, and readers out there. I hope you all loved it. Please type up your reviews for me! Peace out!**


End file.
